percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 7
As the monster moved forward into the moonlight, I saw that it wasn’t as big as I thought it was, maybe about the size of a wolf. It had yellow fur that almost seemed to glow, it’s fangs and claws gave off a silvery light, and those blue eyes seemed to reflect the light around us. While it was about the size of a wolf, it looked more like an overgrown cat or a small lion. While it didn’t seem like much of a threat now that I got a good look at it, I had no weapon which gave this creature a distinct advantage over me. “Nice kitty,” I said as I took a step back, but the large cat took a step or two forward in response. “Alright, this isn’t funny,” I said to anyone that could be watching this. “I won’t report to Chiron that you summoned a…whatever this thing is into the camp.” Still there was silence and my faint call seemed to have only drawn the creature closer. It then jumped toward me and I rolled under it and pushed off the ground with my feet and started running. The monster landed behind me and instantly spun around, looking at me as I looked over my shoulder at it. I started running for my cabin to grab something to defend myself, but as soon as I turned toward it, the cat creature jumped in my path and I was forced on the retreat again. “I need a weapon,” I said as I looked around. My eyes glanced over the sword, but I had already tried to pull it from the ground with no success. Instead, I took a step back and felt the heel of my foot bump against one of the fire logs that was blown away by the sword. I reached down slowly and the monster looked at me carefully. I pulled it in front of me and held it up like a sword in defense. The monster took a few stepped forward and crouched down, most likely getting ready to pounce. It jumped up and I swung my stick at the beast. I managed to hit it right in the stomach as I swung in an upward motion. I turned around and the monster looked only mildly uncomfortable, while my only defense broke in two from the force of the impact. “What is this thing made of, iron?” I asked myself as I looked at my broken weapon. The cat got into position again and instead of swinging, I tossed my remaining stick at it and it bounced harmlessly off the creature’s face. It seemed more annoyed than anything else and I once again glanced back at the sword. I knew I wasn’t its owner, but a thought crossed my mind. “Let’s see if I can make it believe that I’m its owner,” I said and I clasped my hands together, causing blue flames to cover my hands. In my mind, I tried to transfer my thoughts into the sword across the way. I am your owner I told it. I ran for it and grasped the handle just as the cat was overcoming its annoyance at my earlier attack, if you could call it that. I am your owner I said again in my mind felt the sword begin to move. Then, all of a sudden the blade lifted from the ground and I held it over my head as the blue flames in my hand seemed to funnel into the sword until the entire blade was emitting blue flames. “Alright, at least now I can defend myself,” I said and I held the sword in front of me, ready to slash this beast into dust. “Nala, there you are,” I heard as a girl stepped right in between us and gave the large cat a big hug around the neck. A second later, the cat seemed to shrink to about the size of a regular house cat, maybe a bit smaller. “You are such a bad girl, sneaking out like that.” “Aisling, what is that thing?” I asked, extremely confused at the events that had happened to me over the past couple minutes. “Why it is my cat of course,” she said very matter-of-factly at me, as if I should have known. It was the kind of look a lot of Athena’s children had, just in case I had any doubts about who she said her grandmother was. “That monster attacked me!” I yelled back at her, but shut my mouth once I remembered it was still after curfew. “Oh it was just trying to get the string you’re trailing,” she said. I raised one of my eyebrows and she got to her feet with her tiny cat in hand. She then walked up to me and pulled a string that had apparently been coming loose from my pants. “Cats love string after all.” As she held the string in her hand, she waved it over her cat who rolled over in her arms and started pawing at it, trying to grasp it in her paws and a few times tried to stick it in her mouth as Aisling laughed. As she laughed, she looked over at me and I could see something click in her mind, as if a gear that had been stuck suddenly was given some oil or something because her eyes became as big as bowling balls. “You got the sword!” she said excitedly. “No I didn’t, I’m just holding it for a friend,” I said back and plunged it back into the hole in the ground. “See, still stuck in the ground.” I tried to convince her and gave the sword a quick tug to prove it, but the sword simply slid out of the ground as easily as if I had pulled it out of water. She looked at me and before I could defend myself, my free hand was clasped in hers and she was dragging me toward the Big House. The second we stepped on the front porch, she had already started pounding on the front door and a moment later, a very tired Chiron rolled over and opened the door. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” Chiron asked as he rubbed his eyes. “I do as a matter of fact,” Aisling said with a smile. “It’s time for us to start a quest.” Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page